1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to writing instruments and, more specifically, to a fingertip mountable writing instrument. The fingertip writing instrument is comprised of a housing having an exterior wall and interior wall with a cavity therebetween forming an ink reservoir in fluid communication through an ink egress port with a ball point tip. The housing further comprises an elastomeric element positioned along the top of the housing for gripping a user's finger once inserted. Frictional elements are also provided on the exterior housing wall to aid the user in turning pages without having to remove the fingertip pen.
In addition, the present invention provides that the writing instrument may reduce stress on the fingers while writing, relieving the user of writer's cramp or arthritic pain. In addition users suffering from dystonia, tendonitis, repetitive stress injury, carpal tunnel syndrome and those with multiple sclerosis may also have the ability to write with a steadier, more comfortable hand. Furthermore, students may benefit from the ability to highlight text while reading and be able to thumb through a textbook using the frictional nubs positioned on the housing exterior.
Furthermore, the housing material can be constructed of a transparent or translucent material so that the user can view the remaining ink and can also be manufactured in various housing colors containing various ink colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other writing instruments designed for fingers. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,203 issued to Mizutani et al. on Apr. 11, 1995.
Another patent was issued to Bishop on Jun. 25, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,415. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,974 was issued to Nakagawa on Dec. 19, 2000 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 11, 2001 to Moxon as U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,494.
Another patent was issued to Lee on Mar. 4, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,464. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,456 was issued to DeLuca, et al. on Jul. 15, 2003. Another was issued to Roche, et al. on Oct. 28, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,962 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 18, 2003 to Park as U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,537.
Another patent was issued to Geddes, et al. on Aug. 10, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,183. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,271 was issued to Short on Jun. 14, 2005. Another patent was issued to Smith on Jun. 28, 2005 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,821. Another was issued to Nocerino on Jul. 5, 2005 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,406 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 4, 2006 to Cooper, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,351.